


Drawings

by JrFireMageTink



Series: Colored Soulmates [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Colors Appear When You Touch Your Soulmate, Human AU, M/M, Preschool, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, one sided soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JrFireMageTink/pseuds/JrFireMageTink
Summary: Gilbert always wondered why people thought he and Ludwig looked alike. They had completely different hair and eyes! Ludwig’s hair looked like bananas and his eyes looked like the sky. Gilbert’s hair looked like snow and his eyes looked like cherries. He tried to point this out, but the adults only laughed, saying ‘he has such a mind for colors already, wait until he finds his soulmate!’What was this soulmate business anyway? Something about finding the perfect person to spend your life with. Gilbert already had Ludwig, who else did he need? And what were colors anyway?





	Drawings

Gilbert always wondered why people thought he and Ludwig looked alike. They had completely different hair and eyes! Ludwig’s hair looked like bananas and his eyes looked like the sky. Gilbert’s hair looked like snow and his eyes looked like cherries. He tried to point this out, but the adults only laughed, saying ‘he has such a mind for colors already, wait until he finds his soulmate!’

What was this soulmate business anyway? Something about finding the perfect person to spend your life with. Gilbert already had Ludwig, who else did he need? And what were colors anyway?

* * *

 

Gilbert kept thinking about this all the way to preschool, scowling out at the universe for not explaining itself.

“Have a good day, boys, don’t get into any trouble!” Mama walked them to the door, waving bye. He and Ludwig dutifully waved back, walking in.

Gilbert ran to the cupboards, hoping that his favorite cubby was still open. It was his favorite, because it had stripes that looked like his and Ludwig’s eyes.

“Aww!” He whined, slumping over at seeing another backpack sitting in there already. He pouted, turning to put his in the cubby that only looked like his eyes. Ludwig frowned at him, putting his bag in the cubby next to Gilbert’s.

“Why do you always want that cubby?” Gilbert turned, staring at Ludwig’s confused face.

“Cause it looks like both our eyes. See?” He walked over, pointing at one of the cherry stripes. “This one looks like my eyes and this one” He moved his hand, pointing to one of the sky stripes. “looks like yours.”

Ludwig tilted his head and squinted. “They just look the same to me.”

Gilbert pouted again, crossing his arms. “No, they look totally different. You’re being stupid.” Ludwig never believed him when he said they didn’t look the same. He turned away, shuffling to the drawing table and plopping down with a huff.

Why couldn’t Ludwig tell they looked so different? The only time he had said something like that was when he said their hair wasn’t the same, and that was only because Gilbert never combed it.

He looked around, eyes catching on a box of crayons. An idea popped into his head. He could draw what he and Ludwig looked like to show that they were different! Maybe Ludwig just couldn’t see it if he wasn’t looking at both of them. Snagging the box, he quickly got to work picking crayons that matched them.

Ten minutes later, he put the last crayon down, staring proudly at his work. He and Ludwig were standing in their yard, house drawn behind them. Ludwig was smiling at him and Gilbert was grinning back. He had his snow hair and Ludwig had his banana hair. The eyes were harder because they were smaller, but he still got in the cherry and sky.

“That’s a very good drawing Gilbert.” Came a voice from behind him. Gilbert turned around, seeing the teacher, Mrs. Liza. “Is that you and Ludwig?”

Gilbert nodded eagerly, lifting it to show her more clearly. “Everyone says we look the same, and I wanted to show them how different we look. See? Ludwig’s hair is like bananas, but mine is snow. And his eyes are sky and mine are cherries.”

Mrs. Liza gently took it, looking closely. “You’re very good at choosing colors, Gilbert.”

He frowned. There was that again. “What are colors?”

“Well, before you find your soulmate, all of the world is gray, which means it has no colors. When you touch them for the first time, all of the colors appear.” She turned, leading him to a large picture of an arch with lots of stripes, all of them different. “This is a picture of a rainbow, which has all of the colors.”

Gilbert stared in awe. It was so pretty! “What are they called?”

She knelt down next to him, smiling. “Well, this one is ‘red’.” She pointed to the one on the outside, which matched his eyes.

“Like cherries! And my eyes!” He pointed at them, grinning.

She frowned slightly. “Can you tell me what color Ludwig’s eyes are?”

He nodded, turning to point at one of the inner bands. “This one. Like the sky.”

“That’s called blue.” She stood, setting her hands on her hips. “It looks like you can see colors already. You must be very lucky to have met your soulmate already. Who do you think it is?”

Gilbert’s _red_ eyes lit up. “It must be Ludwig! I don’t remember not seeing the colors, and Mama and Papa are already soulmates, and I don’t know anyone else that long.” He bounced up and down, grinning widely. “I gotta go tell him!” He turned at raced away before she could say anything.

“Ludwig! Ludwig!” He cried, dropping down next to his brother, who was playing with blocks. “Guess what!”

Ludwig frowned, setting a block down. “What?”

“We’re soulmates!” He grabbed Ludwig in a tight hug. “That means I never hafta be without you!”

Ludwig's face curved into a small smile, and he hugged Gilbert back. "But... I can't see colors yet." He frowned slightly, looking over at the picture of a rainbow. "I only see one big stripe on that."

Gilbert let go, frowning in thought. "Maybe it's just delayed." He broke into a grin, before ruffling Ludwig's  _yellow_ hair. "I promise to stay until it happens!"

"Of course you will, Gil." Ludwig smiled again, before turning back to his blocks. "Help me finish my castle, soulmate!"

"Sure!"

They sat together silently, stacking blocks.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if they aren't really acting like four/five year olds, I don't have much experience writing that age range.


End file.
